Slayer DC Season 3
Ideas for episodes and recommendations are being accepted for the third season for episodes 40-44. Remember ideas will be accepted as long as they follow the storyline and plot of the entire series. Leave ideas on the talk page. Things to note: *The character Daemon does not appear at all in this season. *Xander plays a major role in this season. E031 Agent Harris Design - That’s right, Xander Harris, back from Iraq, unexpectedly becomes Alexis' new partner at the PCI. E032 Not Funny Design - A spell takes the gift of laughter from the world. No one can laugh and depression begins to set in. Only the most pissed off person in the world can save us.....Spike. E033 The Mummy Design - An evil Egyptian demon is awakened by archeologists investigating a pyramid. E034 Goldfish Design - Dracula returns once again to challenge Alexis. He is captured by the PCI center and placed into an open view containment grid. Trapped in a small room like a goldfish, he becomes a common character in the series from this point on. E035 Interdimensional Warfare Design - The PCI dimension destroying teams must go from dimension to dimension, setting off dimension destroyers. Of those visited is Lego Land, a Slime World and the Drooping Clock World. E036 Beanstalk Design - A giant terrorizes a rural town in Texas. Where he lives is even more shocking. To stop the giant, a tactical warhead is deployed. E037 Your Time Alexis is inside the PCI center, waiting in Commander Walther’s office, sitting in his chair with her feet on the desk. She is throwing sharpened pencils into the ceiling. General Thompson is walking by, stops and enters, “Why hello there General....take a seat.” Alexis salutes. General Thompson in an annoyed/serious undertone, “What the hell are you doing?” He looks up above her, at the ceiling. Alexis smiles and waves cutely, “Bye bye.” Shaking his head and sighing Thompson walks off. Walther enters the room. “Hey hey hey, feet off the desk and what’d you do with my pencils?” A pencil drops from the ceiling, bouncing off Alexis' head. Walther looks up, “.........let’s go.” He motions for her to follow him. They enter the main PCI tracking room. On the massive screen is a map of Washington DC. “Alright, we have some deaths popping up around the city.” On the screen, dots light up in spots where deaths occurred. “There is no valid explanation for these deaths and a couple of them have been Congressmen. FBI and Secret Service can’t figure it out but a EMF scan seems to pick up some residue of some sort. This is PCI business now.” Alexis, “Uh huh.... is there a pattern or am I just search for nothing?” Walther, “Investigate the scenes, test for paranormal energies, do your stuff, maybe talk to your friend that likes hanging around the FBI headquarters garage.” Alexis, “Spike? ......I guess he might know like..... nothing.” Walther motioning for her to leave, “Shoo.” He then yells as Alexis and Agent Harrison walk up the stairs, “And stay out of my office!” Alexis and Harrison get to the parking lot and get into separate cars. Harrison points at Alexis, “You follow me.” He pulls out and Alexis follows. They arrive at a Congressman’s house where federal agents are already on scene. The two walk by a group of Washington DC police officers, “Looks like the Ghost Hunters are here.” Alexis sticks her tongue out at them. They enter the house and a Secret Service agent waves them over, “PCI?” Harrison cuts off Alexis, “Yea, what do you have?” Secret Service agent, “He was found dead by his wife about an hour ago. Paramedics can’t find any sign of why he died. Third Congressman dead this week.” Alexis straps on rubber gloves and crouches down, checking and feeling the neck and then pulling open the Congressman’s shirt, checking the chest. She then lifts his eyelids and flashes a flashlight in them. She takes out an EMF detector and places it on his chest. It beeps at a low detection level. Harrison, “Just like the others... Have any of the other bodies found anything? Poisons, organ failure, anything?” Secret Service agent, “Nothing.” Alexis gets up and walks around the house with the EMF detector and finds nothing. Harrison and Alexis meet up at their cars, “Nothing here. I don’t know what we are looking for. Alexis returns home. The next day Alexis is returning from talking to Spike, who knew nothing. She arrives home and goes in her apartment. She gets food from the kitchen and hears a scream outside the front door in the hallway. She enters her living room toward the front door. A tall cloaked entity enters through the door. Alexis draws her handgun, “Hi there.” She stands back and lowers her gun slightly, “No way......” The entity states in a demonic voice, “Your time has come...” “The Grim Reaper????” Alexis asks. Again, “Your time has come.” He raises his hand and floats towards Alexis. She opens fire into the reaper’s face but the bullets go through him. She dives around him and stands in the doorway, “Why are you coming for me? I’m perfectly healthy, just like everyone else you killed lately.” The reaper turns around and floats at her. She jumps over the railing in the hallway to the second floor and then down again to the first and runs out the lobby door and to her truck, “Shit, shit shit shit shit shit...” The reaper poofs from her apartment and reappears in the first floor lobby. He poofs again and appears in front of her truck. Alexis yanks the clutch into reverse and slams the gas. She opens fire out the front windshield with hellfire rounds active which also go through the reaper. The truck screeches around forwards and she speeds off onto the street. He poofs after her. Alexis calls Matt’s cellphone. He should be on his school bus, returning home from school. Plugged into her GPS console, she traces his location and turns on her sirens and speeds to him. The reaper chases, appearing and disappearing as she swerves through traffic. The reaper appears in front of a car which slams it’s brakes and is rear ended by another car. He poofs and repoofs through traffic, scaring drivers, causing accidents. Alexis speeds around a corner, tires screeching, drifting around the corner. “Go, go, get out of the way!” Around another corner, she sees Matt’s bus in the distance. She calls Matt, before he can answer, “I’m coming up behind you, jump out the back door onto my hood. She slams to a stop behind the bus and Matt jumps out the back of the bus onto her hood. He dives into the truck through the sunroof. Alexis speeds off. The reaper appears on the school bus and the kids scream. The reaper poofs again and continues chasing Alexis. Matt sits upright and buckles up. Alexis pulls his seat belt tight, “Hold on.” He grabs the ‘Oh Shit’ handle above the door as she swerves around a corner and speeds for the highway. She speeds up the on ramp and onto the highway. The reaper continues chasing, appearing in from of a car which swerves around him and side swipes the guard rail, hitting another car. He continues chasing, poofing down the highway. Alexis speeds across a bridge, heading for the Pentagon exit and calls Command Walther. She yells into the microphone, explaining how Death is chasing her. He tells her what to do. She barely misses the Pentagon exit and jumps a curb, speeding across the grass toward the Pentagon. She speeds through a checkpoint gate and into the Pentagon parking lot and jumps another curb, toward the underground garage. The reaper appears in front of the gate after Alexis blasts through the barrier. Walther tells her to come into the PCI through the teleportation center. She speeds down through the secured gates and into the teleportation ramp that leads down into the PCI center. The reaper is not far behind. The main room’s gate rises as she speeds into the teleportation room. She screeches to a stop, the front of her truck bumping into the wall on the other side of the room. Walther yells, “Shut the gate and turn on the EMP defenses!” The barrier lowers shut and the PCI center is cut off with the EMP shield. The reaper is no longer seen. Alexis and Matt get out quickly and run into the control center. A group of soldiers armed with EMP phasers aim toward the barrier door, waiting. “Where is he?” Walther demands. They all leave the teleportation room and rush to the main PCI center. Thompson comes down the stairway. “Why are we on lockdown??!” Matt yells, “The Grim Reaper is after her, I saw him!” Walther explains, “Apparently, Death is responsible for all the killings in Washington DC and he is now after Alexis.” Gunshots are heard outside the EMP barricaded doors. In the hallway above the PCI center, is the reaper. Pentagon security and soldiers open fire on him as he floats down the hall. The reaper touches a soldier and he falls down, dead. He touches another soldier and he drops dead. “Fall BACK!!!” The security and soldiers keep firing as they fall back from the hallway. Security alarms go off in the Pentagon and an evacuation order is heard over the loud speakers. The reaper continues killing soldiers and workers as he floats down the hall toward the PCI entrance. “I’m going out there. They’re all dying.” Alexis runs up the stairs. An officer watching the security monitors yells, “It’s too late!” The reaper has disappeared. Meanwhile, the Pentagon evacuates and federal agents and military surround the building. Alexis, “How do we fight this thing?” Matt, “You can’t let him touch you cuz that’s how you die.” Alexis gets an idea and gets her phone. She calls someone and tells them to get over to the Pentagon. Two hours later, still waiting, Alexis gets a soda from a vending machine, which is next to Dracula’s containment grid. “What is it like, knowing you are helpless, slayer?” Alexis puts her lips against the glass and blows, making a silly face, smushing her nose against the glass. She walks away, sipping a Mountain Dew. Six hours have passed and everyone in the PCI waits. Outside the Pentagon, the building has been evacuated and locked down. Helicopters, humvees, police vehicles and federal agents surround the building. Then three men approach the main entrance barricade. It’s Shawn, Spike and Angel. Shawn walks up to the commanding officer, “Ghostbusters are here, gentlemen.” “You the three guys we’re waiting for?” asks the commander. Shawn takes an EMP phaser rifle from the soldier nearby, “Yep...” Spike and Angel take one each too. Shawn puts on sunglasses, “Let’s roll.” The barricade is moved and Shawn, Spike and Angel enter the lobby to the Pentagon. The three look at each other and walk down the hallway toward the PCI center. As they near the PCI entrance, they spot the reaper. It turns to face them. Shawn hollers to get it’s attention, “Hey! Dude! What up, G?” The reaper makes a demonic growl. The three walk toward it. The reaper poofs in front of Shawn and touches him. Shawn looks down at his shirt and stares the reaper in the face. He takes off his sunglasses, “You gotta problem?” The reaper pokes Shawn again. Shawn puts his sunglasses back on and vamps out. The reaper roars and energy blasts Shawn back down the hall one hundred feet. He slides to a stop. “You wanna be like that...” Shawn gets up, “Ok then.” The three take aim and fire at the reaper. The EMPs impact the reaper who demonically roars and screams and poofs away. Spike lights a cigarette, “Bloody hell, I’m not playing hide and seek.” The reaper appears and stabs Angel with his sickle and disappears. Angel falls down, holding his chest. Shawn looks around. Spike, “Hell, I’m not losing my head over this.” Spike raises his gun and fires. Shawn ducks down as the reaper swings the sickle at Shawn’s head. The reaper is hit with the EMP bursts and roars again, disappearing. Not long later, the power cuts out. Down in the PCI, Alexis, “Um... shit.....the EMP shield is still up, right?” A soldier yells, “Holy shit.” Gunfire erupts in the PCI center. Alexis grabs Matt and they run up the stairs, “Open the barricade!” It opens and Spike, Shawn and Angel run in. Alexis, “He’s in here.” “Fall back!!!” yells Commander Walther as PCI agents open fire at the reaper in the main control room. Shawn fires with the EMP phaser. Alexis opens fire as well with her hellfire gun. Walther runs up the stairs, “Just run.” He grabs Matt and runs down the hallway toward the lobby. Alexis drops her empty gun and her eyes glow white. Shawn sees and ducks down, “Oh shit.” Alexis releases a burst of energy down into the PCI center, blowing up the spot where the reaper is. She points every time the reaper reappears and the spot explodes. She releases another burst of energy as the reaper floats up the stairs toward her. Shawn grabs her and runs. Spike and Angel keep firing the EMP phasers as they run too. A gas line leaks in the wall near the reaper. Spike flicks his cigarette and runs. The line bursts into a flamethrower, the reaper roaring and screaming. They get out of the building and an explosion is heard. Windows on the side of the building burst out. Shawn puts the tired Alexis down on the parking lot cement. She lays down and sighs, “What happens now that we killed Death?” Angel watches as the flames come out from the windows near the PCI entrance, “We’ll see.” E038 Youjutsusha Design - A Japanese sorceress has begun assassinating government officials in Japan using her dark magic and summonings of blood sucking demons. When deaths appear in the UN and in the Japanese Embassy in the U.S., Alexis must track her down and stop her. E039 Psychic Design - A new species of vampire that draws on energy rather than blood for life appears. The PCI and Giles work to find out what is causing a series of comas in Washington. They suspect life-force feeding demons but they turn out to be psychic vampires at the end of the episode as Alexis is attacked and hospitalized. E040 Wendigo Design - Reports of people disappearing and bodies being found eaten in New York's Adirondack State Park requires Alexis and Xander to seek out the native American mythical cannibalistic creature. E041 Bloody Mary Design - Teens in a suburban town in Michigan are being viciously attacked at home and in school by a violent spirit that responds to children's Blood Mary mirror games. E042 Ogbanje Design - A shipment in a freighter from Africa arrives in Baltimore. Soon following, infant children begin dying. But the deceased babies are not what they are thought and the search for a mystical baby snatching creature ensues. E043 Cambion Design - Several women in Louisiana have given birth to intensely deformed children who died at birth. When a final woman gives birth, a demonic creature emerges, slaughtering the OB/GYN crew and fleeing. Alexis and Xander must track down and kill the spirit trying to mate with humans. E044 Rougarou Design - Hunters in Quebec are being killed by a vicious beast in the northern forests. Alexis and Xander join forces with local hunters to track down the creature which appears as a sort of werewolf. E045 Murder Design - The day is spent investigating small incidents in Maryland. Upon returning Home, Alexis spots a gang a men beating a woman on the street corner. She intervenes and the men flee. While performing CPR, one gang member returns and shoots Alexis repeatedly, before passing out and dying, she fires back. EMS arrive and attempt to help. Category:Slayer Darkness Conspires Category:Fan Fiction